Frozen Life
by fanfictionfever
Summary: When three little visitors arrive on Ivan's door, he is not too happy. *contains spanking of children
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! 8 days left until Christmas! And I hope the titles works for this story. Please assume for the first part that they are speaking Russian. Also the Baltics are the only ones that are chibes! And yes in this story they're brothers, despite that being proven wrong in the anime. This is set in modern day, please don't confuse it with anything historical.**

Chapter 1

Ivan Braginski, otherwise known as the personification of Russia, was having a relaxing day. He had caught up on all of his paper work the night before and had rewarded himself by taking a much needed break. It wasn't often that he did so, given that he usually had so much work, but it was a pleasant change for him.

He had spent most of the day at home leisurely reading while sipping some hot tea, but spent a few hours out on the lake ice-skating as well. Ivan had quite needed this, the next day would involve making plans for the next world conference that was scheduled for the next week.

The black house phone rang as Ivan had just started cleaning up from dinner, as Ivan was a simple man and didn't care to have a cell phone when he wasn't traveling. It was almost undoubtedly it was his boss, probably asking about the papers he had just finished the day before.

Ivan gave a small sigh, knowing that going a day without being bothered by work for an entire day was too good to be true. "Hello?"

As predicted it was his current boss, would strangely enough sounded slightly panicky. "Ivan, we have a bit of a problem."

Concerned Ivan listened intently, "Yes?" He wasn't one to jump to conclusions like Alfred, but wanted to know the facts straight away so he could best deal with them.

"We have recently acquired the Baltics, as you know." Ivan found himself nodding despite knowing that the other couldn't see him. "Some unexpected issues have come up concerning them, and we aren't able to properly combat this." His boss didn't seem to be truly that worried, but rather rushed in his deliverance.

"What's the problem?" Ivan growled, wanting to just know the answer. As with anything, it was more than likely going to be pushed on him. The trials of being a nation.

"You'll, um, see once they arrive to your house." Some thing was wrong, his boss could tell that he wouldn't like whatever had gone wrong. Russia tightened his grip on the phone so roughly that it threatened to crack the plastic.

Before Ivan could get another word out, the phone clicked. He sighed and could feel the beginnings of a headache. Well, there goes his pleasant day off.

He didn't even have the time to get back to what he was doing previously when the doorbell rang. Ivan was suspicious, there was a big problem with the Baltics if he boss didn't tell him anything then it had to be something he would strongly disagree with. Still he had a duty, he decided to open the door for his intruders.

The three children that were waiting for him was certainly not what he expected, his eyebrows came together and a frown crossed over his lips. The oldest of them stood in front, while the youngest was being carried on his back and the middle child clung to the eldest side.

All three of them looked very different. The oldest had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. The middle child was a simple looking boy, with dark blond hair and big green eyes as well and he was carrying a small bag. Although the littlest one's face was half way hidden, Ivan could see the blond curly hair and one violet eye peeking out at him.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked, although he had a feeling this was the problem.

The oldest one was shaking and in rough Russian said, "Your boss sent us here."

That was all it took for Ivan to invite them in. He couldn't and wouldn't allow the children to stay out in the cold, even if he wasn't expecting them. "Come on, little ones. Get warmed up."

The children all shuffled inside, all looking uneasy. Ivan was a bit startled at the thin, patchwork clothing that they wore, certainly not enough for a cold Russian winter. They were all so pale and gaunt; Ivan was beginning to wonder who had taken care of the before, obviously who ever it was they didn't do a very good job.

"Go make yourselves comfortable on the couch," Ivan ordered briskly. "I'll get some blankets and hot chocolate." With all their shivering he was worried how long that they had been out there.

The brunet nodded and carefully lead the younger children. He was sure to stay as close to the other two as possible, even going as far as to keep the smallest one on his lap. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Would you mind telling me who you three are?" Ivan asked gently, seeing as almost simultaneously they flinched when he spoke.

"I-m Lithuania. My human name is Toris Laurinaitis. And I'm twelve." Lithuania looked quit shaken by even speaking that much, although it had sounded like his little speech was a bit rehearsed.

"Is that so," Ivan said amused slightly. Although looking at the boy he couldn't tell that he was twelve, he looked to closer in size to a nine or ten year old.

"Yes, sir." Toris mumbled.

"What about the other two?" Russia asked spreading the blankets out about the boys.

"They can't speak Russian." Toris said quietly and looking worried.

Ivan sighed, that wasn't what he was expecting. this made things that much harder. "What can they both speak well?"

"Polish, my friend taught us all." Toris said looking up at him, hoping that it was okay.

The corner of Ivan's mouth turned down a bit, he never was fond of how Polish sounded. However that didn't matter much right then because it wouldn't change anything. "Very well, we'll speak Polish from now on." Ivan said, quickly changing languages.

The two younger children looked curious, since they could now understand what was being said. Toris gently nudged them to get them to speak.

"I'm Estonia," was all the middle child would say, despite his older brother's attempts.

The youngest just clung to Toris even harder and stuck his thumb in his small mouth. He squeaked and squirmed when he revived a light pinch on the leg to farther prod him.

"He's Latvia." Toris whispered as an apology, and stroked the youngest hair. "Sorry, they're a little scared."

"Are you?" Ivan studied the oldest of the three in front of him. Although he looked brave, he was sure the boy was crumbling on the inside as well. Ivan was well aware that he frightened many people, and not all of them were children.

"No sir," Toris shook his head, causing the hair to look even messier than before. "I was told that you would be taking care of us."

Ivan blinked, that was definitely news to him; although he didn't doubt that it was the truth. "I have to make a phone call. Would you three like to watch a movie?" He hoped that children liked television, as he had never deal with very many.

"Yes, thank you very much." Toris politely said.

Ivan was now silently thanking Alfred for forcing him to take the children movies. He smirked when he thought of how the American gave them to him. "Dude, these are some of the best movies ever, you have to watch them!" At the time he kept them just to satisfy the childish nation, now it appears as if they did have a use after all.

After fiddling with the blue ray player that he almost never used, he got the movie "Monster's Inc." playing for the children. He hoped briefly that the monsters in it wouldn't scare them so that they would have nightmares. The man wasn't sure if he was anywhere near ready to deal with that.

The three seemed content and Ivan went to take care of some business regarding his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! Sorry about the lack of updates recently, life has gotten super busy. And of course I didn't get much time to really look over this. Im sorry, but just ugh. **

Chapter 2

Ivan viciously punched the number into his phone. His boss picked up after only the second ring, which was unusual. "I found you're little present, and I'm not happy." He stated in an eerie tone.

His words were rapidly fired into the phone to prevent Toris from understanding anything that he was saying. The man felt that there was no need to worry the child over something that neither of them seemed to be able to control. Toris looked wore down enough as it was without the added stress.

"Well, we don't know how to care for nation children."" The other man clarified in a gruff voice. "We assumed that they would be better off with you, seeing as you are of the same kind."

"Oh, and you didn't think to tell me? Hm, that seems to be a problem." Ivan growled into the phone. While he didn't mind the little nations staying with him all that much, he had absolutely no warning. And Ivan Branski was a man you did not want to surprise.

"Well, there was no way to tell you…" Ivan's boss said trailing off a little.

"There was too and you know it." Finally having enough Ivan hung up the phone without giving the other another chance. Ivan knew the next time they meet he would have to fix this one way or another. Russia couldn't understand how humans seemed to equate nations with gods, Ivan certainly knew that immortality wasn't what most thought it was.

He fumed for just a moment before realizing that getting angry in a house full of small children was a terrible idea. He did not want to let those children suffer the way he had when he was a child.

A few minuets later, Toris timidly crept around the corner. Only his head was could really be said to be in the kitchen, "Mr. Russia? Is that something wrong?"

The Russian man didn't mind the poor language skills, the child would learn over time. That is if this issue wasn't cleared up as soon as Ivan wanted it to be. The others would have to learn Russian was well, that wouldn't be fun to teach. He was sure they would fight with him like most conquered nations.

"Nyet, it doesn't concern you." Ivan said more forcefully than he had originally meant.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." The boy mumbled blushing slightly.

Ivan sighed, there were other things that had to be taken care of. The children were going to be his primary concern for a while. "What time do your brothers go to bed?"

Toris looked down at his feet, "Um, Ravi usually eight and Edward normally eight thirty."

Ivan thought about that, it didn't give him much time to bath the youngest. "What about you?"

"Whenever I can, I have to take care of my brothers." As he said this, Ivan could see that the boy had dark circles under his eyes. He frown, Toris shouldn't have to bear so much responsibility at a young age. He knew that in actuality the child had to be hundreds of years old, but physically he was still young.

"Well, no more." Ivan stated firmly, wanting the health of the children to be taken seriously. "You shall be in bed by nine o'clock."

"Ah, yes sir." Toris said looking a little taken back.

Ivan brushed pass him to get to the living room. He knew that he would have to be rather gentle with the youngest, who seemed to have a strong fear for him. "Come with me, we must get you clean before bed." he said lightly shaking the child's shoulder.

Both boys broke their dazed stares with the television. Estonia snuggled more deeply in the blankets as if searching for protection in the fabric. Latvia stuck his bottom lip out, "No."

Ivan was a large man and had no problem picking up the small child. "Nyet, you will listen. You need a bath." He was not going to allow disobedience, though there was certain amount he would allow with the current circumstances`.

Ravi whined and kicked his little legs as hard as he could, but it didn't affect the Russian. He didn't want to go with this stranger. In fact he wanted to go back so that he could stay with the nice lady that took care of them for the last decade or so.

"Um, sir it's no trouble if I do it." Toris offered, playing shadow to the Russian.

"Nyet, you three will be living here and he needs to learn that." Ivan stated moving the squirming nation to the bathroom.

Toris hovered around the door, and Ivan knew it. He didn't blame the child one minute for being protective, but the younger two would get use to him in time.

Ivan was careful with the temperature of the water. Trying not to get it too hot for the child's sensitive skin. "Okay, little one let's get you clean." he placed the child on the ground, preparing for a fight of some sort.

Latvia pouted and made life as difficult as possible for Ivan. Smacking at the man as he was undressed and wiggling all around in the tub. By the end of it Ravi was clean, but Ivan was soaking wet as well.

He shook his finger at the small country after dressing the child in ragged nightshirt that Toris had gotten from their small backpack. "Naughty, naughty. We don't splash in the tub or hit."

"No!" Ravi shouted as loudly as he could.

Ivan frown, he didn't expect the boy to be this difficult. He popped the boy once on the bottom. "You don't tell me no."

Raivis's bottom lip started to quiver and he whimpered. Ivan knew he didn't hurt the little child, the spank that he had given him had barely been more than a tap.

Scooping Raivis up once more, he headed toward the only guest bedroom that was made up at the moment. For that night at least, he would have the three share a bed. There would be enough room for all of them, given that they all looked so small for their ages and Ivan preferred large beds.

"I want Toris," Raivis mumbled around his thumb. He looked up frightfully at the man that held him.

Ivan gently patted him on the head, "Mалютка, it is time for sleep, not talk."

Raivis let out a wail at that. He was cranky and he was with a stranger, those things didn't mix well for him. The boy was unaware just how tired he was, all he knew was that he was upset.

Ivan saw that Toris peeking into the room still keeping watch over the youngest, however he didn't comment so that the little child in his arms wouldn't know. Since he had expect to see tears before too long with the ages of the children, he simply he rocked the child as he walked around the room. He didn't want Raivis to scream for Toris all the time, so his plan of action was to force the child to get use to him. Perhaps this was bad parenting, but Ivan wouldn't know.

It didn't take long for Raivis to give up crying and allow himself to fall asleep in the large man's arms. The day had been too much for him and he was tuckered out.

Ivan smiled as he tucked Raivis in, the boy's blond curls spilling all over the pillow. However, just because he was successful with one child, doesn't mean that the other two will be that easy.


End file.
